The G-boys and G-girls Halloween!!!!
by Priss Asagiri
Summary: Chapter 6 uploaded!!! Treize is back from the dead!!! Rated PG-13 for violence. Please R&R!!!
1. Get Ready!

Disclaimers note: I do not own Gundam, any of the gundams, or any gundam characters.  
  
  
The G-boys and G-girls   
Halloween!!!  
  
Chapter 1: Getting ready!  
  
All the G-boys and G-girls were getting into their Halloween costumes. Duo had finally convinced them to go trick-or-treating. He wanted all the candy for himself. Duo was dressed as the murderer from scream, Hilde was a bat, Wufei was a sheep, Sally was Little Bo Peep, Quatre was convinced by Dorothy to be a butterfly, Dorothy was a bird, Heero was a quarterback for the Kentucky Wildcats, and Relena was a cheerleader for the Kentucky Wildcats. Duo shouts, "Is everyone to go get candy?!" Everyone says at one time, "I guess." "YAY!!!! Candy, candy, candy, candy!!!!" Duo shouts. Everyone sighs.  
How do you like it?! I need some reviews if you want a 2nd chapter!!! Tell me what you think should happen!  



	2. To go through the door or to get stuck i...

Disclaimer's note: I do not own Gundam or any of the Gundam characters or any of the Gundams.  
  
  
Chapter 2: To go out the door or to get stuck in the door?That's the question.  
  
When everyone was going out the door Heero was the last one to come through the door and then he got stuck. Everyone keeps walking until Heero says, "Uhhh.... A little help here." Everyone turns around. "Ok Heero with all that heavy armor on what are you going to do when we go by Mr. Sutherland's house and his pit bull starts chasing us?" Relena asks. "I make a human shield out of Duo," Heero says plainly. Duo gives Heero a smirk and says, "I resent that!!" "Just shut up and get me out of this door frame," Heero says in his regular tone. "Ok," Duo says. Duo and Relena pull and pull as hard as they can, but can't get him out. All the other G-boys and G-girls start pulling as hard as they can and still can't get him out. "I'll go through the back door and come in and then push him through," Duo says. When Duo gets in he starts pushing Heero as hard as he can, but still can't get him out. "I guess we'll have to pry the door frame out," Dorothy says. "Not likely," Duo says with a plan planted in his mind. Duo steps back 5 feet. "Oh no," Relena says. Duo starts running. "Don't do it Duo!!" Relena shouts. But it is too late. Duo has already pried Heero out with his shoulder. Heero falls down the stairs by being forced very hard out of the door frame.  
Was it funny?! Want a third chapter I need reviews!!! Thanks for those reviews Lady Metaka and Death Angle!!!  
  
  



	3. The first houses

Disclaimer's note: I do not own Gundam or any of the Gundam characters or any of the Gundams

Disclaimer's note: I do not own Gundam or any of the Gundam characters or any of the Gundams.

Chapter 3: The first houses

After getting pushed down the stairs by Duo, Heero was about to rip Duo's head off. "Good thing I have all this armor on or Duo would be dead in a few seconds," Heero says very angered. "Quit your whining and lets go trick-or-treating!" Duo says to Heero. "The main reason I got us to do this is because we got to get to the cemetery before 12:00 midnight," Duo whispers to Heero. "Which cemetery?" Heero whispers back. "The one Treize is buried in." "What?!" Heero says aloud. "Shhhhhh!" Duo says. "I did it for Wufei," Duo whispers. Heero rolls his eyes and says, "Whatever…" "Now lets go trick-or-treating people!!!" Duo shouts. Duo puts his mask over his face and squeezes the fake heart and the fake blood goes through the mask. As soon as they're about to walk down the street Zechs, Noin, and Lady Une walk up. Zechs is dressed as a Cleveland baseball player. "Don't say a word…Noin made me do it," Zechs says with a long face. Noin is dressed as an umpire. "Hello!" Noin says very hyper. Lady Une is dressed as the tooth fairy. "Yeah Noin did make us do it. She's already drunk," Lady Une says. "Well then it looks like we'll be having some other peeps to go trick-or-treating with us," Duo says. They start walking down the street to the first house.

They get to the first closest house that is about 60 foot away. They go up onto the porch and approach the door. Duo knocks on the door. "TRICK-OR-TREAT!" Duo says very loudly. A woman comes to the door and gives them blow-pops, bubble gum, candy corn, and Duo's specialty chocolate.

How do you like it?! Chapter 4 coming as soon as I get reviews about chapter 3!! C-ya!


	4. Meeting Trowa and Catharine at Mr. Suthe...

Disclaimer's note: I do not own Gundam or any of the Gundams or any of the Gundam characters

Disclaimer's note: I do not own Gundam or any of the Gundams or any of the Gundam characters.

Chapter 4: Meeting Trowa and Catharine at Mr. Sutherland's door

After going to the nice lady's house it was time for the G-boys, G-girls, Zechs, Noin, and Une to go to the next door which was Heero's, Duo's, Hilde's, and Relena's biggest nightmare, Mr. Sutherland's door. "Oh no! You know whose house is next!" Duo says in fright. "Yeah Mr. Sutherland's" Heero says. "Hey, Duo, I dare you to go up to his door!" Hilde says. "Me?! Wh…Why…Why not…l…let…let Heero go?" Duo stutters. "Why you scared?" someone says behind some bushes. "Huh? Who…Who is that?" Duo says. Catharine comes out of the bushes pulling Trowa behind her. Catharine is a cat and Trowa as usual is a clown. He feels very embarrassed. "Hey Trowa…" Quatre starts, but Trowa interrupts. "Catharine made me do it," Trowa says plainly. "Don't worry. Duo convinced us to do this too," Sally says, "And look at me! I'm Little Bo Peep?!" "So you must be scared to go up to Mr. Sutherland's door," Catharine says. "Tiss…Not at all!" Duo says pointing his nose up. "Go then," Hilde says. "Aww…alright," Duo says giving in. Duo walks up to Mr. Sutherland's door as the others hide behind the bushes. Duo, with a shaky hand, pushes the doorbell. **Ding-dong**. A slightly heavy man with glasses, a gray mustache, and gray hair with some gel in it, also known as the meanest math teacher, Mr. Sutherland comes to the door. Duo stutters, "T…Tr…Tri…Trick…. o…or…tr…treat….Mr….Suther….land." "Oh! You want a treat I'll go get you a treat! Hang on a sec," Mr. Sutherland says. Duo sighs, "Whew! He's only giving me candy! I must have made an A on that math test." Mr. Sutherland comes back to the door with something behind his back. What he pulls from behind his back is not candy. Instead it's scissors. Duo knew what that meant, the killing of his hair. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Duo runs and screams. "Pits sick em boy!" Mr. Sutherland says sending his pit bull after Duo. Duo runs and shouts, "Run!!! Pits is after us!!!!" The others start running as fast as their legs will possibly take them. Heero is falling back from all the weight of the football gear on him and just as he said he takes Duo and holds him behind his back as a human shield and keeps on running as Duo screams, shouts, and kick his legs. Catharine is running on high heels so she gets a piggy-back ride getting away from the dog on Trowa's back. "Run faster Trowa!!!" Catharine shouts. "I'm goin' as fast as I possibly with you on my back!" Trowa says. "Is that an insult?!! Are you trying to trying to say I'm fat?!!!" Catharine shouts angrily. "Uhhhhh….Did you know my real name is Kirby?!" Trowa says trying to change the subject. "You moron!! Kirby is the name of a video game!!!" Catharine says correcting him as she hits him on the head making sure it goes through it goes through his skull. Right behind Trowa and Catharine, Duo is held Heero's back. Pits catches Duo's braid. Duo is trying to take off Heero's football helmet, but it is stuck on Heero's head. All the way up front are Hilde, Relena, Dorothy, Quatre, Sally, Wufei, Zechs, drunk Noin, and Lady Une are running the fastest. Noin is having trouble balancing since she is drunk. She stops and Pits stops in front of her. Noin very drunk shouts at Pits, "DIE SQUIRREL!!!! DIE!!!!!" Pits starts running away from the very drunk woman. Everyone stops running and Duo jumps off of Heero's back. Quatre walks up to Noin and says trying to correct her, "Ummm…. Miss Noin that's not a squirrel that's a dog." "Ah my good friend Duo," she says thinking she's talking to Duo, "That is an overgrown squirrel." "But Miss Noin I'm not Duo," Quatre says trying to correct her. "You aren't are you? **Gasp** You're Treize Kushrenada!!! Lady Une!!! I just found out Treize isn't dead!!!" Noin says going over to yet another mistaken person which is Wufei. She pulls Quatre over to Wufei. "I'm not Lady Une! I'm not even a woman! That's Lady Une over there!!" Wufei says pointing to Lady Une. "You must be drunk or somethin' cause that's Zechs," Noin says yet again mistaking another person. "I feel kinda woozy," Noin says and then passes out. "Can you get off my back now?" Trowa says to Catharine who is still on his back. "Ok," Catharine says and then gets off.

How do you like it?! Was it funny?! I tried to make the chapters much longer. Please review so I can write Chapter 5!!! 

~DeathscytheHeck~


	5. A Little Romance in the Cemetery

Disclaimer's note: I do not own Gundam or any of the Gundam characters or any of the Gundams

Disclaimer's note: I do not own Gundam or any of the Gundam characters or any of the Gundams.

Chapter 5: A Little Romance in the Cemetery

After Noin had passed out Zechs has to carry for the rest of the night until she wakes up. They went to 99 houses and got a whole lot of candy. Duo got so much candy he had to start putting it into his hair because his bag was over flowing. Duo looks at his watch. His watch says 11:45 pm. "Ok. Everyone follow me," Duo says leading the way. "Where are you taking us now," Hilde questions. "Where I'm taking us is 15 minutes away and we got to be there by midnight," Duo replies while some of his candy falls out of his hair. 

They finally reached the place. It was just as Duo planned. It was the cemetery. "You brought us to the cemetery?" Catharine asks. "Yeah," Duo says and shakes the candy out of his hair so fast all of it hits the helmet on Heero's head. "It's kinda scary don't you think Duo?" Quatre shivers. "Are you scared Quatre?" Duo asks. "What?! N…N…No!" Quatre replies. Duo shakes the last of the candy out of his hair and says, "Look I brought us here so we could eat candy. And I thought this would be a romantic spot for Hilde and I," Duo says. "Duo do you…call this a…romantic spot?" Hilde asks. "Yeah. Why? You don't?" "Oh no. This place is just fine…just fine."

Duo then takes Hilde to another part of the cemetery away from the others so they could be alone. They lie down in a spot where there are no trees. They look at the stars and Hilde rests her head on Duo's chest. "Oh Duo, aren't the stars beautiful tonight?" Hilde asks softly. "Yeah," Duo says. They stare at the stars. A shooting star goes by. "Oh Duo! A shooting star! Make a wish!" Hiilde exclaims. "No. I don't have to. 'Cause mines already come true," Duo says turning to Hilde giving her a wink. "Oh Duo, you're so sweet," Hilde says softly. Their lips touch giving each other a soft kiss. 

Back with the other G-boys and G-girls, everyone was playing spin the football helmet. Who ever the face of the helmet lands has to kiss the person who spun it. Heero spins it. The helmet lands on Quatre. "Uh uh! No! Count me out of the game if I have to kiss Quatre!" Heero says in a different monotone. "Ok Heero then spin it again," Catharine says, "I hope it lands on Relena. She's been quiet all night." Heero spins the helmet once again. Fortunately it does land on Relena. Relena blushes heavily. "Come on Heero. It's about time you and Relena got together," Dorothy says. "Uhhhhh….Ok. I guess it wouldn't hurt," Heero says kind of satisfied. Trowa, Catharine, Quatre, Dorothy, Sally, Une, Zechs, and even Wufei's jaws drop to the ground. Heero and Relena stand up. They embrace each other in a deep kiss. Zechs whistles. Everyone stares at him except for noin because she is still passed out. "What?!" Zechs exclaims. Duo and Hilde have still not come back. "I guess Hilde and Duo are have their own romantic time too," Catharine says, "They still haven't come backand we've been playing the game for and hour now."

That's all for now! How did you like it?! Was the funny parts funny?! Were those two romantic parts romantic?! Please review this chapter so I can make chapter 6 because that's where the horror starts!!! ~DeathscytheHeck~


	6. The Horror Begins

Disclaimer's note: I do not own Gundam or any of the Gundam characters or any of the Gundams

Disclaimer's note: I do not own Gundam or any of the Gundam characters or any of the Gundams.

Chapter 6: The Horror Begins

After playing spin the football helmet and waiting for Duo and Hilde, the others were getting very bored. Wufei stands up and sits on a gravestone and says, "Man. When are those two going to be back? I'm tired of waiting!" "I say we just leave them," Sally says. "Yeah," Wufei says and starts standing up. Suddenly a hand pops from the ground and grabs Wufei's ankle. "WHAT THE HECK!!!" Wufei exclaims trying to shake the hand off of his ankle. The hand does not budge. "Oh my god man! Look whose gravestone you were sitting on!!!" Zechs says with fright. Everyone looks at the grave stone and it says Treize Kushrenada. "AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Wufei shouts, "GET IT OFF OF MEEEEE!!!!!" Suddenly Treize's head pops out of the ground and he says, "Leaving? So soon? How rude." He finally lets go of Wufei's ankle and backs up with to the others. "Uh…uh…What do…y…y…you want?" Wufei stutters. 

Duo and Hilde hear screams towards where the others are. "I wander what's going on," Hilde says. "I don't know, but those screams seem pretty serious," Duo says sitting up, "Lets go see what's going on." "Yeah." Duo and Hilde start running towards the others. When they get there they see Treize cornering the others. "Hey I thought you were dead Treize Kushrenada!!" Hilde exclaims. "He was. He just came back from the dead," Wufei stutters. "He did?!! Oh this is wicked cool!!!" Duo exclaims. Treize starts heading for the others with a sharp dagger in his hand. Heero throws his football helmet at Treize. Treize ducks down and instead it hits Duo and knocks him out. Duo lands on the ground on his back. "Duo!" Hilde exclaims. Treize is really mad now so he grabs Heero by the neck and holds him up choking him. "Oh no! Heero!!!" Relena shouts. Treize chokes Heero until he faints. He throws Heero to the side. Heero hits a tree so hard his football gear breaks. "NO!!!" Relena shouts. Relena starts running to Heero, but Treize stops her. "Stop this at once Treize!!!" Lady Une shouts at him. "Huh?" Treize says and looks towards Lady Une, "Lady Une?" Duo wakes up and pulls out his gun and shoots Treize in the neck. Treize is not hurt. "What? You know you can't kill the dead. I thought you would have known that Duo Maxwell," Treize says. Duo stands up and keeps on shooting Treize until his gun runs out of bullets. Treize is still unhurt. Treize turns around and throws the dagger at Duo. The dagger lands in between Duo's collar bone and shoulder. "AHHH!!!!" Duo shouts in pain. "DUO NO!!!" Hilde shouts. Duo takes the dagger out of his punctured skin and says, "You shouldn't give your weapons to the enemy." Duo throws the dagger at Treize ducks once more and the dagger hits a tree. "Darn," Duo says. Duo puts his hand on the wound and puts pressure on it. Treize runs away while saying, "We'll meet next time." Heero wakes up to see Relena over him. "Oh Heero, are you ok?" Relena asks. "Uhhh….Yeah. I'll be ok," Heero replies. Hilde rips a piece of her sleeve off and wraps it around Duo's wound. "Are you going to be ok Duo?" she asks. "Yeah I'll be fine Hilde. I'm just glad he missed my chest," Duo replies. They all walk to Quatre's mansion. They stay there for the night.

How did you like it?! I told you the horror will begin in this chapter!! Please review this chapter and I'll give you chapter 7!!! ~DeathscytheHeck~


End file.
